In the automotive field there are many systems that use electrically powered actuators for controlling various engine parameters. For example in the context of exhaust gas recirculation valves (EGR) often a motorized actuator is used to open and close the recirculation valve at various times throughout the engine cycle. In vehicles with turbo systems a motorized actuator is used to control the actuation of the turbo valve thus enabling the turbo rotor to spin. Actuators can also be found in other systems such as transmission systems, wherein an actuator such as a solenoid is used to control the flow of hydraulic fluid throughout the transmission system. Motorized actuators are also used in gearshift systems for controlling the shifting of gears in both manual and automatic transmissions. More recently, there has been a trend to incorporate electronic throttle control actuators in order to replace the conventional mechanical means of controlling throttle bodies. Electrical throttle control systems use an electronic actuator for controlling the position of the throttle body relative to the position of the accelerator pedal. All the above systems share a common need to protect their respective electronic actuators from damage and excessive wear caused by factors such as overheating and abruptly striking mechanical stops during device operation.
Thus it is desirable to have control systems for each of these actuators that are capable of reducing motor stress and damage by preventing the overuse of the motor.